Getting Old
by Racke
Summary: For the 9th MLSF challenge, Sojirou spending some quality time with a certain teacher.


Getting Old

For the 9th MLSF Challenge. Using the theme: _What could possibly go wrong?_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

XXX

Sojirou groaned as he sat up in the bed.

He might be getting a bit too old for nights like that, he supposed. Not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

Doing his best to shake the cobwebs from inside his head – without moving his head lest it make good on its threat and actually fall off – Sojirou glanced around the room.

His pants had to be here somewhere.

Raising an eyebrow when he saw them on a lamp on the far side of the room, he marveled to himself at the wonders of adrenaline.

A cross between a mumble and a groan escaped from the blankets to his right.

Apparently, she might be getting a bit old for it as well. Not that he'd ever say that out loud. He liked his head just fine where it was, even if it _was_ hurting.

It was morning.

Okay, that was a lie. It was probably closer to noon, but right now he found himself willing to cut a few corners.

It was still cold outside, and inside wasn't much better, giving him ample reason to simply crawl back under the covers. The shifting lump of cloth next to him had another two soft ample reasons to do so, but he was trying not to think too much about those. He was tired enough as it was.

In an amazing display of will, Sojirou crawled out of bed.

It was freezing.

Hurrying across the room to get to his pants before a certain important part froze solid, Sojirou found that they were unfortunately not nearly as warm as the bed had been.

Doing his best to imagine himself under the protective warmth of a kotatsu – not back in bed, since he didn't think he'd be able to get back out this time – Sojirou started searching for his shirt.

It took time, it took dedication, and it took an immense stroke of brilliance before he found it in the kitchen, but once he'd acquired it, he felt truly complete.

Unfortunately, he still felt really cold.

Grumbling to himself at the lack of a proper kotatsu, Sojirou made his way back to the bed.

He might not be planning to return to its warmth, but maybe he could coax the woman sleeping there to come out in the open and share his suffering. Or just come out in the open. He was sure that the cold would make it a very pleasant sight.

"Good morning, sunshine." placing a soft kiss on her forehead, Sojirou took a seat on the side of the bed.

"... Murgle?"

In hindsight, maybe he should've made coffee?

Regardless, two pale green eyes slowly pried themselves open at his voice, watching him critically.

"It seems like it's about time to get out of bed." he pointed out to her.

It didn't seem as if she agreed, instead burrowing herself deeper into the warm blankets.

Sighing to himself dramatically, Sojirou shook his head.

"I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this."

It wasn't exactly nice to lie to her so early in the morning, but he was guessing that she would punch him if she learned that he really _had_ been hoping for it. Then again, she might decide punch him anyway.

Shrugging casually at the thought of getting beaten down – rough she could be, but not rough enough to actually injure someone, most of the time anyway – Sojirou ripped away the covers, exposing Nanako in all her naked glory to the coldness of the apartment.

His response was a glass-shattering shriek and a kick to the stomach.

It was totally worth it.

XXX

Having finally recovered from the kick, Sojirou slowly came to a realization.

Neither of them were good cooks, and he was forced to admit that he really missed his daughter's more feminine touch to his breakfast. It kind of made him feel like raising her allowance.

Sealing away that feeling into the deepest corners of his heart, Sojirou was feeling very appreciative of the feminine touch in the _kitchen_.

It was just something about the way those hips swayed as she hummed quietly to herself that made him want to drag her back to bed. Or maybe... no, the bed was a better option. Even if...

Interrupting himself before his mind found itself _below_ the gutter, he tried to distract himself with his breakfast.

He was moderately successful. Which is to say that it worked as long as Nanako didn't bend over to get something from the lower shelves. He was only mortal, after all.

"So," Nanako took a seat, looking like she knew very well where his eyes had been moments before, "do you think we should tell her?"

She didn't need to say anything more than that, it wasn't that hard to tell whom she was talking about.

"I-... I would like to be honest with her, but... No, lets wait." his daughter's teacher nodded solemnly, seemingly understanding his hesitation.

He loved his daughter, but he didn't really want to tell her that he was dating her teacher until he knew for certain that it was going to last. Partly because he didn't want to startle her, partly because he wanted time between just the two of them, and partly because he had this nagging suspicion that the small girl would find some way of exploiting it.

Nanako looked like she was having similar thoughts spinning through her head.

Finally, they moved on to lighter subjects, and he managed to tease a smile out of her, despite the rough awakening.

In return, he was given a very thorough lesson on how she could use her feet in much more... stimulating ways.

It was during this session of... demonstrative stimulation, that a voice suddenly echoed through the hall.

Now that he actually thought about it, they hadn't really gotten around to _locking_ the door last night, had they?

"Sensei~! Do you have that game I wanted to borro-...!"

Sojirou could only stare at the doorway in a mixture of horror and shocked disbelief.

Knowing full-well that he would've laughed without hesitation had this happened in an anime, Sojirou found himself caught somewhere in between flinching as Nanako's leg tensed up – the location of her foot at the time made it painfully obvious to him that it did so – laughing at the absurdity of it all, and running away screaming in Chinese and hoping that he'd be able to convince her later that it must have been some sort of doppelganger.

Konata's eyes were as wide as saucers, and she seemed to have forgotten how to close her mouth. Nanako looked like she could relate to that, seeing as she was wearing a very similar expression.

Giving up completely and utterly, Sojirou introduced his head to the table. Hard.

"Good morning Konata, lovely day today, isn't it?" he finally managed to choke out, thankful that his voice hadn't turned soprano.

He had this vague feeling that Nanako nodded her head in supposed agreement, still too chocked to speak.

If they ever did get married, Sojirou could swear that this moment would definitely end up being in his daughter's speech.

And frankly, he couldn't actually blame her for it.

Hopefully though, that would be the first time Yui heard of it, because she'd never let him live this one down.

XXX

"Mommy~ can you help me with my home-..."

"No. Do it yourself, you lazy brat." Nanako deadpanned in response.

Immediately striking a well-practiced dramatic pose, Konata did her best to fake crying – 'her best' being pretty damn good.

"Truly, such a cruel stepmother..." Nanako groaned in response and tried to turn back to her paperwork.

"If you need help, why don't you just go copy Hiiragi-san like always?"

"Eh! You knew about that!" Konata had completely forgotten her earlier drama.

Nanako sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"Well... now I do..."

"Ah... well... crap..."

"Just-..." Nanako shook her head. "Just go get dinner ready, I'll see if I can help you out afterwards."

"Yay!" cheering happily to herself, her daughter made her way out to the kitchen.

XXX

**A/n: Wow, Sojirou is like a meteor-shower of innuendos... God, I love that man. Anyways, I kind of just realized that though it isn't unusual to pair these two off, they rarely – if ever – get any of the main spotlight.**


End file.
